


you know i'm stupid for you

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ryan, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Top Shane, Wall Sex, implied polyamory, like barely but i have to do that, streamys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: a night out at the streamys and they can barely keep their hands to themselves
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, implied Shane/Sara/Ryan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	you know i'm stupid for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EponineT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineT/gifts).



> ANYWAY I LITERALLY STARTED THIS AS SOON AS I SAW THOSE FUCKING PICTURES FROM THE STREAMYS
> 
> WHAT HAPPENED TO ME I THOUGHT I HAD LEFT RPF BUT
> 
> OOF
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> RIP ME CAUSE OF DEATH SHANE MADEJ'S CRAVAT

Ryan shifted a bit in his seat as he felt Shane’s large hand on his thigh, slowly making circles with his thumb under the table cloth. He had been uncomfortably hard since Shane had come out of the bathroom looking like not bargain bin, full on “crashing his own gala” Tony Stark in his yellow glasses and scruff and suit that fit almost too well. Sara had waggled her eyebrows and swatted Ryan on the ass a bit before sending them on their merry way. Once they had sat down neither of them had been able to keep their hands off the other under the long table cloths. The thought of a wayward iphone or vlog camera catching them touching very non-platonically just added to the slight thrill of it for Ryan. Shane too, if the way he subtly adjusted himself after clapping for the next winner was any indication. 

The organizers signaled that they needed to break for a commercial and Shane leaned over and whispered in Ryan’s ear. “Meet me in the bathroom, don’t look too desperate or I won’t let you finish at all tonight.”

Ryan barely suppressed a whine as Shane casually got up and loped out of the room, hands in his pockets. His face felt hot and he knew he probably wasn’t being subtle at all. After counting to 100, Ryan excused himself and scuttled out in the same direction that Shane had gone. He burst into the bathroom and looked at the bottom of the stall doors until he saw Shane’s shoes. Shane was leaning against the tile of the bathroom, feigning nonchalance. 

“Took you long enough.” He muttered before leaning down and pulling Ryan up for a searing kiss. “You’re such a little tease out there.”   
  
A long thigh slotted between Ryan’s legs and hitched upward, pressing against his needy and painfully clothed erection. He tipped his neck back and Shane sucked kisses down the sides and onto his chest. 

“You need something baby? You’ve hardly taken your eyes off me, see something you like?” Shane murmured as he continued to force Ryan to rut against his leg. 

“Fuck.” Ryan said breathily, tipping himself back to be against the wall.

He took a few breaths before sinking to his knees and working Shane’s pants open without much fuss. Shane had been sporting a semi under his beautifully tailored pants too, since his long cock sprang out and Ryan worked it up to it’s full hardness with open mouthed kisses along the shaft and light tugs. 

“Fuck my mouth?” He asked, sweetly looking up at Shane from his spot on his knees as he took the tip of Shane’s cock into his mouth gently.

Shane just let out a string of curses before wrapping a large hand around the back of Ryan’s head and firmly pushing his cock into the wet heat of his mouth. Ryan’s eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed his throat as he felt Shane start to pick up a bit of a pace with the snapping of his hips and the pounding against the back of his throat became more and more erratic. With a feral groan Shane pulled Ryan’s head down with both hands and his throat fluttered around the deep intrusion before swallowing all of the come that had been shot into his mouth. 

Ryan let himself be hauled up gracelessly and Shane’s hand worked itself into his pants. He jerked Ryan off hard and fast, lacking any finesse but they had already been gone longer than they should be. Shane got him there fast and Ryan shot off into Shane’s fist before slumping against the wall. They re-situated themselves before walking out as casually as possible from the same stall. When they were washing their hands, they caught eyes in the mirror and Shane flickered his eyes down to Ryan’s unbuttoned shirt that was not at all hiding the hickey that had just been left.    
  
“No way nobody’s gonna notice that you didn’t have that earlier.” Shane said softly as he buttoned Ryan’s shirt up.

They stood there for a moment, reveling in the quiet intimacy before the door opened and Rhett and Link walked through. They stepped apart and pointedly looked away from each other. Shane cleared his throat and nodded at Rhett, who winked knowingly and made Shane blush. Ryan snuck ahead of him so they didn’t walk back at the same time and Shane walked back right as he was clapping enthusiastically for whoever had just won. They caught eyes again and this time it was Ryan who blushed and pointedly took a sip of his drink. He still had a trick up his… sleeve.

\------

When they finally stumbled into the hotel room just upstairs from the ballroom that they had rented for the night, they were practically stripping each other out of their suits in the hallway. Shane pressed Ryan against the door as soon as they had shut it behind them, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the marks he had left in the bathroom earlier. He licked his thumb and rubbed it against Ryan’s nipples. 

“Fuck.” Ryan muttered, pushing against Shane until they walked to the bed. 

Shane folded first, sitting down on the mattress and pulling Ryan to straddle him. They exchanged hot, open mouthed kisses, and ground their bodies together until they were both panting and needy.

“I- I’ve got-” Ryan gasped out as Shane continued to push against him with his mouth, his body, his  _ everything _ . “Fuck. I’ve got something- I have a surprise.”

Shane leaned back and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah. That little minx of a girlfriend of-fuck- ours” Shane was now pulling Ryan against him to grind their clothed erections together and it was making it hard for Ryan to keep his line of thought. 

“Oh you two were conspiring against me again?” Shane pulled back and looked at Ryan with a fake annoyed expression. 

“I think you’ll enjoy this, big guy.” 

Ryan fumbled between them to unzip both of their trousers and they broke apart to strip them off along with their jackets. Ryan reached out to undo Shane’s stupidly attractive cravat and unbutton the shirt off his long torso. When they were undressed down to their underwear, they pressed themselves together again and Shane worked a hand down the back of Ryan’s boxer briefs.

“Oh what’s this?” he chuckled as he felt a thick plug nestled between Ryan’s cheeks. “This your little surprise for me?”   
  
“Mmhm” Ryan sounded pleased with himself as he nuzzled against Shane’s neck and arched back into where he was tapping on the plug. “Sara put it in me while you were messing with your goddamn fancy tie.”   
  
“It’s called a cravat, Ry.” Shane sounded put-out as he started working the plug in and out of Ryan. “Don’t make me use it to keep you quiet.”

Ryan whimpered as Shane pulled him back and rolled them over so that he was spread out on the bed. The rest of their clothes were thrown off and  _ finally _ they were laid out against each other with nothing between them but their hot kisses and sweaty skin.

“I could probably just slip into ya, Ry.” Shane muttered as he fucked two fingers into Ryan. “You and Sara always one step ahead of me.”   
  
“If we’d had more time in the bathroom you coulda found this out earlier.” Ryan said cheekily as he threw the small hotel packet of lube at Shane. 

It only took a few moments for Shane to rip the packet open and slick himself up before he was lined up and pushing into Ryan much quicker than he would normally. He bottomed out quickly and they both groaned when his cock brushed against Ryan’s prostate as he did. 

“Jesus.” Shane said as he held himself over Ryan as they both adjusted. “I could get used to this.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Yeah.” Shane started rolling his hips to drag his dick in and out of Ryan. “Just having you open to be fucked whenever? Definitely.”   
  


Ryan was always caught off guard by Shane’s dirty talk, he was so goofy and unflappable on a day-to-day basis. “I could get used to that too.”    
  
They both fell into a push and pull of gasps and Shane picked up the pace of his hips until Ryan was limp against the bed just taking punishing pace. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed in a blissful expression as Shane hiked his legs up around him and pressed deeper into him. 

“Hold on tight.” Shane said with a grin, using his surprisingly strong legs to pull Ryan up and turn them to pin him against the wall. The new angle pushed Ryan farther down onto his long cock. “That better?”   
  


“ _ Fuck, _ yes daddy.” Ryan panted out as Shane pushed against his prostate at the exact right angle. “So good.”   
  
“That’s my baby.” Shane murmured before assaulting Ryan’s mouth with his and pushing him against the wall to slam into him again and again. 

Ryan was bouncing and wailing each time Shane bottomed out and they were both biting at necks and pulling at hair. Ryan finally clenched around Shane and shot off untouched between them. Shane stroked him gently through his orgasm and then gently laid him down on the bed. 

He fucked Ryan slowly again, pushing his arms above his head and licking into his mouth. With one more deep thrust Shane groaned and tightened his hands around Ryan’s wrists as he finished inside him. Shane slumped on top of Ryan as he came down from his orgasm and nuzzled against Ryan’s scruff that had come through. 

“So good, baby.” Shane said pressed kisses and arranged them into a cuddling position. “‘M gettin too old for this. Need a nap.”   
  
“I think it’s just called going to sleep when it’s this late.” Ryan giggled as he wiggled his bare ass back against Shane. “You’re still mostly hard, can’t pull the too old card when there’s a flagpole against my back.”

“Mmph shut up.” Shane pulled Ryan closer and nuzzled between his shoulder blades. He tilted his hips a bit so that his cock slipped in between the slick cheeks of Ryan’s ass.

  
“Get back inside me and you can go to sleep.” Ryan wiggled around again so that he could press back against the tip of Shane’s dick and press himself down onto it. “Mm yep. Good night daddy.”   
  
“You little shit.” Shane mumbled again sleepily. “Good night baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m back on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
